


25 Days of Christmas

by cactusjuice_starkid



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactusjuice_starkid/pseuds/cactusjuice_starkid
Summary: It's December and the Gaang is working together in a cafe called the Jasmine Dragon. Katara decides that it's time for their first ever Secret Santa. When Zuko is assigned Sokka, a guy he knows nothing about, he has to find the perfect gift and learn as much as he can about Sokka in just 25 days....Sokka? What in the world was he supposed to get for Sokka? Never once had he talked to Sokka other than making small talk during clean up. And besides that, he was convinced Sokka didn’t like him at all. Well, Sokka was a cheerful guy and always cracking jokes, but he just seemed so awkward around Zuko. Is it something about me? Zuko always wondered. Maybe this Secret Santa could change Sokka’s mind about me, Zuko realized. Zuko understood what he had to do. He had 25 days to learn as much as he could about Sokka and find him the perfect gift.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. December 1st

"Okay everyone, gather around, it's time for our first ever Secret Santa!" Katara announced. "I think this will be a wonderful way to celebrate the opening year of the Jasmine Dragon and really get to know one another!" The employees of the new cafe shuffled towards the breakroom table unenthused. _It's 7:30 AM, how is Katara this excited?_ Zuko wondered.

"So, has everyone played Secret Santa before?" Katara asked. 

"Actually, before I left home and moved here my parents never let me have fun so that's my answer," said Toph. She was the youngest of the employees, sarcastic, 17 years old, and a freshman in college. Oh, and she was blind. The other employees were Aang, an 18 year old carefree guy, Zuko, a 22 year old quiet kind of guy, and Sokka, a 21 year old who Zuko had not a clue about. Katara, of course, was the manager and Sokka's 20 year old sister. She was always in charge and somehow always energized and eager about whatever task she had to carry out. Speaking of Katara, she proceeded to explain the rules of Secret Santa.

"That's great Toph!" she smiled. "Well, not great, but now I get to tell you all about the magic of Secret Santa!" Toph rolled her eyes. Zuko could tell Toph was literally never amused by Katara's holiday antics.

"Secret Santa is probably the most fun part of Christmas!" Katara cheered. "We all put our names on slips of paper, fold them up, and put them into a bowl. Then, we all go up again and pick a random name from the bunch. Whoever's name you get, you have to get them a present and we'll all exchange them on Christmas day! So, everyone, here's a paper for everyone, and when you're done, come drop it in this bowl." For a minute, everything was quiet. All the employees scribbled their names on the slips and one by one dropped their names in the bowl. Last to come up was Zuko.

“Alrighty!” Katara cheered. “Now I’ll pass the bowl around and everyone take one name.” As Katara walked around to each person, Zuko hoped he got someone like Aang. Aang would most likely be happy with anything. He could get him a hat from his favorite basketball team, the Sky Bisons. Yeah, he’d be okay with that. 

After a minute, Katara reached Zuko. Only one name left. _Oh please, be someone easy or at least someone I know,_ Zuko prayed. He reached in and pulled out the paper. In three seconds he would open it. 

Three, two, one.

Sokka? What in the world was he supposed to get for Sokka? Never once had he talked to Sokka other than making small talk during clean up. And besides that, he was convinced Sokka didn’t like him at all. Well, Sokka was a cheerful guy and always cracking jokes, but he just seemed so awkward around Zuko. _Is it something about me?_ Zuko always wondered. _Maybe this Secret Santa could change Sokka’s mind about me,_ Zuko realized. Zuko understood what he had to do. He had 25 days to learn as much as he could about Sokka and find him the perfect gift.

.

.

.

For the most part, Zuko’s shift was boring. Few customers came in, it was quite a slow day. Throughout his work time, he constantly glanced over at Sokka. He seemed so happy and full of energy, and he was always hanging out with Toph. Maybe Toph could provide some insight on what to get for Sokka?

“Hey!” Zuko called. “Hey Toph!” Toph was hanging up her apron and about to walk out the door, she and Zuko were both done for the day. 

“Uh, yeah?” Toph replied. “What can I do for ya?” Toph was so forward and Zuko was, well, not. This was going to be a challenge. 

“So, you’re pretty good friends with Sokka, right?” Zuko started. Toph nodded.

“Yeah, and?” Toph said. “I’m trying to get home early, can we talk outside?” The pair made their way outside where they began to walk toward the bus stop. The wind was blowing around them and the air was a sharp, bitter cold.

“Let me guess,” Toph began. “You got Sokka for Secret Santa and you don’t know what to get for him.” Zuko’s eyes widened.

“Actually, yeah,” he returned. “How did you know?”

“I guess I’m just good at reading people,” Toph answered.

“But aren’t you bli-” Zuko wondered out loud.

“Don’t question it, okay?” Toph told him, throwing her hands up. “Now let’s get to the point.” She threw her mint green scarf over her shoulder and blew a puff of her breath into the icy air.

“Sokka, well, he’s a good guy. He’s funny, he’s smart, he’s an all around charmer, and I’m sure you’ve noticed,” she told him.

“Well, to be honest I don’t know anything about him other than the fact that you two are always joking around together,” Zuko admitted.

“That’s a surprise, everyone seems to be drawn to him naturally since he’s so easy to talk to,” Toph said. “But I guess you’re different huh? More of a watch-from-afar guy?” Zuko blushed.

“I mean, I don’t know why I would be watching him,” he stammered. Why was her simple statement making him so nervous? He  _ had _ been watching Sokka, but the way Toph put it sounded so… different. God, he was always nervous. Nervous to talk to Sokka, nervous about Toph’s teasing. I mean, what was it about Sokka anyways? He was just a guy from work. A cool guy. Luckily Toph wasn’t able to see the pink heat that had risen on Zuko’s face.

“Well, it doesn’t matter anyways,” Toph continued. “Like I said, Sokka’s a funny guy. He loves fun things. If you ask me, I’d start at the magic shop at the mall. It’s totally his vibe and I think he’s wanted to pick up sleight-of-hand for a while.”

Zuko thought for a moment and told her, “You know what? I think I will look there. Thanks a lot Toph.” And just like that, they were at the bus stop. 

“Okay Toph, I won’t hold you up, see you tomorrow then,” he said. Toph gave him a casual salute and made her way onto the bus.  _ Well, _ Zuko thought.  _ It’s a start. _


	2. Day 2: December 2nd

December 2nd, 7:30 AM, a new shift. _A new day, a new opportunity,_ Zuko thought. _That’s what Uncle always tells me, anyways._ Last night Zuko had decided he would stop by the magic shop the next day after work and maybe ask Toph to come along. She scared him, but just a little, and he thought it might be good for him. 

The day crawled by as usual, another slow day. A strange old man named Bumi came in, and Aang seemed to know him well. Weird. Sokka’s ex, Suki, hung around the shop for a while with her girlfriend Ty Lee. Ty Lee was good friends with Azula (Zuko’s sister) as well as Zuko so it wasn’t as awkward as it sounds. For some reason, their other good friend Mai was nowhere to be found. 

Zuko wondered, as the customers came in and out of the cafe, why he hadn’t gotten to know Sokka better yet. They seemed so connected, at least in terms of their mutual friendships. Why couldn’t they just talk to each other? Ever since yesterday morning, Zuko had been giving a lot of thought to why in the world he was so nervous around Sokka. He just couldn’t figure it out. Again, it didn’t really matter anyways, but it would make this Secret Santa go a lot smoother if he could just have a casual conversation with him.

Near the end of his shift, Zuko approached Toph once more. She was talking to someone on the phone, and talking loudly. Not wanting to interrupt, Zuko stood quietly, leaning on the corner, waiting for her to be done.

“Yeah yeah, I think he’s a great guy and I really like him but I gotta go. I’ll let you know soon, okay? This dude,” Toph somehow stared directly at Zuko, “is waiting for me.” A pause. “Oh shut up, it’s not like that and you know it. Besides, it's not even _him_ . Mhm, bye for real now.” Toph ended her call with a click of her green nails on the screen. _Seriously, how does she do it? She’s_ **_blind_ **, he thought to himself.

“Okay, guy,” Toph began. “What’s up. Why are we talking every day?”

“It’s only been _two days_ so far,” Zuko retorted. “And don’t call me ‘guy.’ I have a name, you know?” With a harsh puff of air, Toph blew her bangs out of her eyes. Why did she wear a headband if she was just going to let her hair get all messy anyways?

“I bet you’re here to ask about Sokka, huh?” she replied. “If you want my help again, let’s go outside.” She motioned towards the door.

“Sorry Toph, I.. was actually wondering if you’d stop by the magic shop with me?” Zuko confessed. “I should have told you earlier, that’s my fault, if you want to or need to go home you can and I-”

“God, you talk a lot don’t you?” Toph said. “Let’s go. We’re taking _your_ car, by the way.”

.

.

.

The pair were able to warm up a bit in the short drive to the mall. Toph was mostly silent, listening to music through her own headphones. _Why is she so shut-off all the time?_ Zuko wondered. Why was he so bad at perceiving others’ feelings and even his own? It was just so frustrating.

When they arrived, they made their way to the store. It was a small store, nestled between a women’s clothes shop and a See’s candy. At the cash register there was a single old man, cramped between a stack of boxes and a pile of magazines. _Wait a minute,_ Zuko thought. _Is that… the old man from the cafe? Bumi?_

“Yup,” said Toph nonchalantly. “That’s Twinkletoes Aang’s old friend. Let him know Aang sent you, he might just give you a discount.” Toph smirked.

“Number one, how did you know what I was thinking? And number two, Aang did _not_ send me and I would be lying and cheating this elderly man!” 

“I _told_ you, hothead, my intuition skills are off the charts. Why else do you think I’m both the _prettiest_ **and** _smartest_ girl in this whole town?” Toph’s smirk turned into a grin. Zuko sighed. This is just how she is, he guessed.

“Well Toph, I’m gonna have a look around. You, um, do whatever you like?” Toph gave him one of her signature salutes and strode towards the counter, presumably to talk to Bumi.

After a minute of poking around, Zuko finally found a set of winter-themed cards and a book on how to make them disappear. Although this seemed almost perfect (Zuko did know that Sokka grew up in a cold, snowy environment), and it was the last one left, his anxiety got the better of him and he came back to Toph empty handed.

“Toph, I found something great for Sokka, but I think I’ll talk to him tomorrow and see if it’s something he’d _really_ want.” 

“Hey, no feelings either way on my part, but it seems like you really care about this, don’t you?” Toph said. “Let’s split then, I gotta say bye to Mr. Bumi first though, you get to the car first. You’re driving me home right? And maybe let’s pick up some coffee on the way, okay?” Without waiting for a response, Toph turned on her heels and resumed her chat with Bumi. 

Shaking his head at Toph’s ferocity and blunt nature, he began walking back to the car. He secretly loved her confidence and tenacity, but he’d never tell her. He also was starting to get the idea that maybe this was the start of a firm friendship.


End file.
